junji_itofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Gearbram
ITOU JUNJI KYOUFU MANGA COLLECTION- *Die langen Haare im Dachboden (Geschichte) - Horror: Chiemis Haare *Die Zustimmung (Geschichte) - Horror: Geist (Misuzu) *Das Wespennest (Geschichte) - Horror: Wespenjunge *Sterbende Jugend (Geschichte) - Horror: Schönheitsepidemie *Kopflose Skulpturen (Geschichte) - Horror: Kopflose Skulpturen *Der fleischfarbene Horror (Geschichte) - Horror: Häutungsformel *Gesichtsdieb (Geschichte) - Horror: Gesichtsdieb *Die Vogelscheuche (Geschichte) - Horror: Vogelscheuchen *Absturz (Geschichte) - Horror: Der Absturz *Der rote Faden (Geschichte) - Horror: Roter Faden des Schicksals *Die ehrwürdigen Vorfahren (Geschichte) - Horror: Makita-Familie *Die hängenden Ballons (Geschichte) - Horror: Hängende Ballons *Lustiger Sommerurlaub (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Lustiger Winterurlaub (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Sōichi's Tagebuch der Freuden (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Sōichi's Hauslehrer (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Der Lehrer aus Stoff (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Sōichis Geburtstag (Geschichte) - Horror: Souichi Tsujii *Sōichi und seine Flüche (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Raum der vier schweren Wände (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Der Sarg (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Gerüchte (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii & Fuchi *Das Modemodel (Geschichte) - Horror: Fuchi *Das Schneckenmädchen (Geschichte) - Horror: Schneckenwerdung *Das Ding, das ans Land trieb (Geschichte) - Horror: Unbekannte Meereskreatur *Schimmel (Geschichte) - Horror: Schimmelinfektion *Schüttelfrost (Geschichte) - Horror: Jadeschnitzerei *Das Gasthaus (Geschichte) - Horror: Badehaus der Hölle *Das ächzende Abflussrohr (Geschichte) - Horror: Kari *Bio-House (Geschichte) - Horror: Vampire *Blutblasenbäume (Geschichte) - Horror: Blutblasenbaum & Vampire *Unerträgliches Labyrinth (Geschichte) - Horror: Antikes Labyrinth *Das Schwert des Reanimateurs (Geschichte) - Horror: Reanimateur, Schemen *Der Wille (Geschichte) - Horror: Geister (Taeko und Keiko Yamada) *Brücke (Geschichte) - Horror: Geister (Geisterbrücke) *Die Logik des Teufels (Geschichte) - Horror: Tod *Das Konversationszimmer (Geschichte) - Horror: Monster vom Konversationszimmer *Halluzinationen (Geschichte) - Horror: Oshikiri-Anwesen *Moor der lebenden Toten (Geschichte) - Horror: Geister (Yumiko Soga & Kozue Tate) *Brieffreunde (Geschichte) - Horror: Oshikiri-Anwesen *Eine etwas andere Geschichte über Oshikiri (Geschichte) - Horror: Oshikiri-Anwesen, Wachstumsformel *Eindringlinge (Geschichte) - Horror: Oshikiri-Anwesen *Eine etwas andere Geschichte über Oshikiri: Die Wand (Geschichte) - Horror: Oshikiri-Anwesen *Eiswagen (Geschichte) - Horror: Übernatürlicher Eisverkäufer *Das Haus der Freunde (Geschichte) - Horror: Geister (Klubhaus der Geister) *Tabakklub (Geschichte) - Horror: Nakayas Zigaretten *Die alte Schallplatte (Geschichte) - Horror: Paula Bells Schallplatte *Die Höhle des Schlafdämons (Geschichte) - Horror: Yuji & Schlafdämon *Der Geschenkträger (Geschichte) - Horror: Sō Okura *Das Haus der Fädenzieher (Geschichte) - Horror: Jean-Pierre *Die Stadt ohne Straßen (Geschichte) - Horror: Jack the Ripper & Spanner *Knapp verfehlt! (Geschichte) - Horror: Geister (Geisterflugzeug) *Straßenkarte (Geschichte) - Horror: Kamikakushi (Shirube) *Das Dorf der Sirenen (Geschichte) - Horror: Dorman, Dämonen (Kryffith, Dunkler Fürst) *Der übernatürliche neue Schüler (Geschichte) - Horror: Ryō Tsukano, Übernatürliche Augenpflanzen, Übernatürlicher Wasserfall, Übernatürliches Seemonster, Übernatürliche Steinstatuen, Hikaru Shibayama, Kiyoshi Kitagawa *Der Tyrann (Geschichte) - Horror: Kuriko *Ein Deserteur im Haus (Geschichte) - Horror: Geist (Saburo Furukawa) *Das Herz des Vaters (Geschichte) - Horror: Todo *Erinnerungen (Geschichte) - Horror: Rie *Die Hintergasse (Geschichte) - Horror: Shinobu Uchiyama, Geister *Liebe wie geschrieben (Geschichte) - Horror: Kaori *In der Erde... (Geschichte) - Horror: Kumi Shinoda *Der Zirkus ist da! (Geschichte) - Horror: Zirkusdirektor *Die Straße der Grabsteine (Geschichte) - Horror: Stadt der Grabsteine *Das Fenster nebenan (Geschichte) - Horror: Numage *Die bizarren Hikizuri-Geschwister: Narumis Freund (Geschichte) - Horror: Hikizuri-Geschwister *Die bizarren Hikizuri-Geschwister: Die Seance (Geschichte) - Horror: Hikizuri-Geschwister *Der lange Traum (Geschichte) - Horror: Tetsuro Mukoda, Kristalle der langen Träume *Die Geschichte des geheimnisvollen Tunnels (Geschichte) - Horror: Geheimnisvoller Tunnel *Die Bronzestatue (Geschichte) - Horror: Tsuchiya *Treibende Sporen (Geschichte) - Horror: Treibende Sporen *Blutkrankheit vom Dorf des weißen Sandes (Geschichte) - Horror: Dorf des weißen Sandes *Der hübsche Junge von der Kreuzung (Geschichte) - Horror: Geister (Der hübsche Junge von der Kreuzung, Reishi Tanaka & Midoris Tante) *Die bekümmerte Frau (Geschichte) - Horror: Geist *Schatten (Geschichte) - Horror: Geist (Reishi Tanaka) *Die Nacht der Schreie (Geschichte) - Horror: Der hübsche Junge von der Kreuzung, weitere Geister *Der hübsche Junge in Weiß (Geschichte) - Horror: Geister (Der hübsche Junge von der Kreuzung & Ryūsuke Fukata) *Frankenstein (Geschichte) - Horror: Frankensteins Monster & Frankensteins Braut *Das höllische Puppen-Begräbnis (Geschichte) - Horror: Puppenkrankheit *Erinnerungen an echte Scheiße (Geschichte) *Fixiertes Gesicht (Geschichte) -YAMI NO KOE- *Blutschlürfende Dunkelheit (Geschichte) - Horror: Vampirfledermäuse *Die Geister der goldenen Zeit (Geschichte) - Horror: Geister (Zwielichtiger Pazifismus) *Das Geheimnis des Spukhauses (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Gebrüll der Zeitalter (Geschichte) - Horror: Geister Geisterflut *Glycerid (Geschichte) - Horror: Öl *Die Erdgebundenen (Geschichte) - Horror: Erdgebundene *Ruf des toten Mannes (Geschichte) - Horror: Geist (Furuhashi) -SHIN YAMI NO KOE - KAIDAN- *Zerquetscht (Geschichte) - Horror: Göttlicher Baum & Göttlicher Nektar *Lieder in der Dunkelheit (Geschichte) - Horror: Verfluchtes Lied *Bibliothek der Illusionen (Geschichte) - Horror: Goros Bibliothek *Soichi's Beloved Pet *Anything But a Ghost! *In the Valley of Mirrors *The Soichi Front -MIMI NO KAIDAN- *The Woman Next Door *Sound of Grass *Graveman *The Seashore *Just the Two of Us *The Scarlet Circle -TOMIE- *Tomie (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie *Photograph - Horror: Tomie *Der Kuss (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie *Mansion - Horror: Tomie *Revenge - Horror: Tomie *The Basin of the Waterfall - Horror: Tomie *Tomie II (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie *Basement - Horror: Tomie *Der Maler (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie *Murder - Horror: Tomie *Das Haar (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie *Orphan Girl - Horror: Tomie *Der kleine Finger (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie *Der Junge (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie *Moromi - Horror: Tomie *Babysitter - Horror: Tomie *Gathering - Horror: Tomie *Passing Demon - Horror: Tomie *Das Topmodel (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie *Alt und Hässlich (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie -UZUMAKI- *Von Spiralen besessen I (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Von Spiralen besessen II (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Die Narbe (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Wirbelnder Rauch (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Verzerrte Seelen (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Medusa (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Schachtelteufel (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Die Schnecke (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *The Black LIghthouse - Horror: Spirale *Mosquitoes - Horror: Spirale *The Umbilical Cord - Horror: Spirale *The Storm - Horror: Spirale *The House - Horror: Spirale *Butterflies - Horror: Spirale *Chaos - Horror: Spirale *Erosion - Horror: Spirale *Escape - Horror: Spirale *The Labyrinth - Horror: Spirale *Completion - Horror: Spirale *Lost Chapter: Galaxies - Horror: Spirale -MA NO KAKERA- *Futon *Haunted Wood Mansion *Tomio: Red Turtleneck *Der lange Abgang (Geschichte) *Dissection Girl *Black Bird *Nanakuse Kyokumi *Whispering Woman -HELLSTAR REMINA- *Ugly Star - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Girl Hunt - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Plaguebringer - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Under Her Tongue - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Licked - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Endless Void - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Army of One - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) -GYO- *The Sad Tale of the Principal Post/ The Enigma of Amigara Fault *The Death - Stench World *The Death - Stench Air Raid *The Death - Stench of Lab#2 *The Death - Stench Circus, Part 2 *The Death - Stench Circus, Part 1 *The Pull of the Death - Stench *The Inheritors *The Death - Stench Device *Pale Kaori *The Death - Stench Invades, Part 2 *The Death - Stench Invades, Part 1 *Infection *Testimony *The Death - Stench Creeps *Flight *Shark Attack *Going Ashore *The Death - Stench in the Air *The Death - Stench of the South Seas -BLACK PARADOX- *Group Suicide *Strange Tale of the Pylorus *Paradoxical Night *Dr. Suka's Villa *The Spirit World Project *To the Dazzling Future *The Licking Woman *Mystery Pavilion -YOUKAI KYOUSHITSU- *Chizumi's Dissolving Love *Dissolving Apartment *Dissolving Beauty *Children of the Earth *Meet Again *Dissolving Classroom -SINGLE STORIES- *Ghost Heights Management Association *Snow White *Kamigami no Yama - Makyou no Mine *Phantom Mansion *Ribs Woman *She is a Slow Walker *Human Chair *Layers of Fear *Demon's Voice *The Summer Time Graduation Trip